


As Blood Pours Out Your Mouth

by KyliePaghan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Bottom!Gabriel, Dirty Talk, M/M, Supernatural AU: Gabriel Lives, Top!Sam, oh god..., un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyliePaghan/pseuds/KyliePaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Gabriel just wanted to help Sam. He wasn't planning on revealing himself to the youngest hunter. </em><strong>WARNING:</strong> Bloodplay!kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Dose.

Sam jerked forward in bed. At first, he had forgotten where he was, but as he looked around the room, realization dawned on him. He and Dean had traveled to Illinois to investigate a couple of murders, which they had found out was a demon running around. Sam said he could handle it so Dean had gone out that night and apparently still hadn't come back. Sam checked his watch then looked around, making sure Dean was still out before pulling out his phone. He really needed a fix and Ruby owed him for stopping Dean from charging at her with her own demon killing knife. He hit send after getting to her name and pressed the phone to his ear.

When the ringing stopped, Sam immediately began to babble about needing her there, and then he heard a familiar, snarky voice speak to him over the phone.

"Sammy-boy! It's so nice of you to call; unfortunately Ruby's not able to come to the phone right now, on account of her being in Hell. I can help you with whatever you need though, and I do mean what _ever_ you need."

Sam sat there shocked for a moment before glaring at the wall in front of him. "What the hell have you done to her Trickster?" He growled into the phone, this was so not the time for the Trickster to show his face. Sam was still rather pissed at him for the whole thing at Mystery Spot.

"Oh, nothing too bad. But she was movin' in on my terf. Nobody fucks with Sam Winchester, but me." Was the Trickster's snarky reply. "So where are you, right now? I wanna come see my Sammy-boy." Sam could hear the amusement in his voice and couldn't help but yell.

"Dammit! You always have to fuck with shit, don't you? I can't fucking believe you!" He huffed out, sitting up in the bed. "And I'm not your 'terf'!" He replied a bit belated. He huffed loudly at hearing the Pagan god's laughter.

It was melodic to his ears and he kind of didn't like the way it sent chills down his spine, or the way it felt like there were little strings pulling at his heart. No, he could honestly say he didn't like the reaction. He wasn't feeling too well and that's why the noise had affected him so. Not because he found it cute or anything.

"Now, now Sammy, don't be rude. Tell me where you are." The Trickster demanded. "I need to show you something. Something important." There was a slight pause and then, "Something about Ruby."

Sam perked up at this. "What about her?"

"Tell me where you are." The Trickster replied. "I can't tell you, I have to show you." There was a hesitant sound on the other end of the phone, the Trickster sighed. "You won't believe me if I told you, so I need to show you."

Sam thought for a minute. The Trickster had really only been trying to help them so far. But this could also be a trick and he didn't think he could go through watching Dean, Bobby, or Cas die over and over again, just so the Trickster can get his rocks off.

His stomach lurched and twisted, not out of anger or nervousness, but hunger. He needed Ruby right now, like really, really bad. The Trickster said he needed to tell Sam something about Ruby but that would mean he had to give his location away. An idea popped into his head and he smiled. "Give me about an hour and I'll call you again with where I am." He didn't even give the Trickster time to reply before he clicked the phone off.

Sam climbed out of the bed and moved to slip some pants on then his shoes. He had to actually look for a shirt, but eventually found a clean one of Dean's. Dean wouldn't miss it and it wasn't like Dean was way smaller than Sam or anything, so it fit him pretty well, a little tight, but it fit. He grabbed his jacket and decided that he wouldn't be gone long, so he wouldn't need to leave a note for Dean, then headed out.

He walked to a little diner just down the road from their hotel and pulled his phone out as he waited outside. "I'm at a diner in East Chicago. It's called Luu-Luu's." Sam said after the Trickster answered the phone. "I'm waiting ou-" His sentence was cut short as the short Pagan god appeared in front of him.

"Hello Sam." The Trickster smirked as he snapped Ruby's phone shut. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers, sending him and Sam back to Sam's hotel room. He was a little off balanced as his feet touched the ground and the only thing that stopped him was reaching up and grabbing onto the Trickster's shoulders.

"If you already knew where I was staying why did you ask where I was?" Sam asked as a confused expression flashed across his face.

"I knew where you were from the beginning. I just wanted to make sure you would meet me. Even though I would have come here anyway." The Pagan god grinned then flopped down on the bed. "How do you sleep on these every night?" He asked with a disapproving frown before snapping his fingers. The bed quickly transformed into a large, way more comfortable looking bed and Sam almost wanted to throw himself down on it just to see how comfortable, then he remembered the Trickster was also laying on the bed, which honestly didn't make the bed less appealing. That worried Sam a bit.

The Trickster reached out and patted the spot beside him. "C'mon, Sammy. You're gonna wanna be sitting for what I have to say. Actually, you should probably sit on the floor." His eyes sized up Sam then grinned. "You're a big guy. It's still a good fall for you, even from the bed."

Sam felt his face pinch up into what Dean would call his bitchface as he pulled out a chair from the table to sit in. "Fuck off or tell me why you're here."

"No need to be mean, Sammy-whammy." The Trickster replied with a grin. His face quickly turned serious as he thought of ways to say what was running through his head. He opted out of sugar-coating anything and decided to be completely blunt about it. "I've taken an interest in you. I take extreme amounts of pleasure in fucking with your head, but you've got to believe what I'm about to say to you." He waited for some sort of reply from the hunter, receiving a skeptical nod from Sam, he continued. "Ruby's been lying to you; about everything." He watched confusion flicker over the hunter's face and sighed softly. "In some dark corner of your fucked up mind, you have to know that drinking demon blood is wrong. Please tell me you know it's wrong." His gaze never wavered off of Sam's face as he watched several different emotions flicker over the tall human's face. Surprise, guilt, embarrassment, and finally anger.

"A trickster that kills people for fun is not going to lecture me about what's wrong and what's right. Ruby wouldn't lie to me. She told me from the beginning that it would be addictive. She also told me that it would make me strong enough to kill Lilith. I know what I'm doing and-"

"She's been gunnin' for Lilith's place for centuries, you big oaf." The Trickster snapped, cutting Sam off short. "She went to Hell over something small like being a witch; I know, she worshipped me. I kept tabs on her Samuel, it didn't take her long to turn to the dark side. Alistair was really happy that she had broken after two days on the rack." He leaned back on his hands. "The other demons put her down and laughed at her because she was the weakest demon to step into Hell in almost a millennia, Sam. Lilith threw her on the rack every once in a while just to fuck with her. She's been climbing up the ladder since ol' Lucy decided to step in one day and save her from Lilith." He saw that Sam was going to speak, raised his hand and took the hunter's voice from him. "Do not interrupt me when I'm trying to save you from a fate that I know you don't want." The pagan god lowered his hand and took a breath he didn't necessarily need.

"Sam, drinking demon blood will turn you into a demon; slowly, but surely. That freaky little power you have, the killing demons with your mind thing, was one of Azazel's tricks. You have Azazel's and Ruby's blood in your veins. Two different demons, Sam; that is not a good thing. You are slowly becoming the very thing you hate. You are becoming Azazel." The Trickster flicked his wrist to un-mute Sam. "Now you may comment."

Sam was overcome with anger. "Get. The fuck. Out. I don't want you to come near me or my brother ever again, or I swear to God I will kill you for real." Sam growled standing up from his chair. "You don't know Ruby like I do. I trust her. She's been helping us keep the seals from breaking and killing other demons. She's not tricking me. You're just mad because you can't get to me anymore. Now get out and don't show your face around here ever again."

The Trickster's face contorted to an expression of pure rage. He shot up from the bed and slammed Sam against the wall. Their height made no difference to him. He was over a hundred times more powerful than this weak little hunter and he was not about to let the tall human talk to him like that. "I do not take orders from you, Samuel Winchester. I'm more powerful than your weak, little mind can comprehend and if you think for one second that you can order me around like a little lapdog, you are sorely mistaken." He pressed his forearm against Sam's throat and growled deep in the back of his throat. "I roam where ever I damn well please. That means I'll walk into your merry fucking life and fuck with you and your brother whenever I want." He lessened the pressure on the hunter's throat after hearing him begin to gasp for breath. He came here to fix Sam, not kill him. "Every time I've tried to help you, you acted like you didn't need it, or you completely fucking ignored me. Not anymore, Sammy. I'm going to help you whether you like it or not."

A small dagger materialized beside Sam's head and he couldn't help the surge of fear that ran through him. He watched the Trickster raise the blade towards the arm that was holding Sam against the wall and sliced a small, neat cut. Directly under Sam's nose. When the scent hit the hunter's nose, his nostrils flared and he inhaled deeply. It didn't smell like Ruby's blood; this smell was cleaner, sweeter. His eyelids drooped and his mouth parted slightly, imagining the taste of the blood currently dripping from the pagan god's arm. If Sam hadn't already been craving the demon blood, he doesn't think the scent would have any affect on him. Unfortunately for him, it does. He let out a low guttural sound and let his tongue slip past his teeth to lick over his bottom lip, watching as the anger slowly slipped out of the Trickster's expression, only to be replaced with a soft, almost caring look.

"This will clean out every demonic toxin in your body, Sam. Is that what you want?" He asked softly, moving away from Sam and closer to the bed. He sat down and presented his arm to the young hunter.

Sam quickly dropped to his knees in front of the Trickster and took the hand of the bleeding arm into his own. "God, yes." He breathed before latching on to the bleeding wound and sucking hard.

The taste exploded against his tongue, causing his vision to white out for a second. It was warm and sweet, reminding Sam of a warm summer day. Where Ruby's blood made him see red and fill him with hatred, the Trickster's blood made him feel safe and loved. Even through the delicious haze in his mind, he knew something wasn't right. The pagan god had left something out, Sam could taste it in his blood. He reluctantly pulled back from the cut, not too far away, but enough to where he could speak. "Not a trickster. Stronger. What are you not telling me?" He asked, his breaths coming out in soft pants across the cut. He let his tongue slip past his lips to lap up the blood around the wound, savoring the taste of the other's blood.

The Trickster reached his hand up and ran it through Sam's hair. "That's really not important right now." He said softly. He nudged Sam's head back towards his wrist. "Drink a little more, Sammy. You're brother's almost back."

Sam glanced up at the Trickster before nodding and leaning back in to taste the sweet blood once more. After two more swallows, he felt the would heal against his tongue. Then he heard the snap of fingers and looked up, only to see that the Trickster was gone. He was still on his knees when Dean walked through the door two minutes later.

Sam crawled into bed later that night, for once not feeling like his stomach was doing flips because he hadn't had his fix. He shoved his hand underneath the pillow and made a face as he pulled out a sheet of paper.

' _Call me Gabe. I'll be back for your second dose tomorrow night. -G_.'


	2. Last Dose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Trickster let out a little sigh. "No matter what you think, not everyone is out to get you, Sammy. Plus, I don't really want the world to end. Humans are too much fun." He tossed the wrapper into the trash can and made it, even though his eyes were still on Sam. "Especially you and your brother."_

Just as he promised, the Trickster -Gabe -, had shown up just as Dean walked out the door.

"Hey Sammy! How ya feelin' today?" Gabe asked as he plopped himself down onto Sam's bed. "You don't have the urge to go kill some demon to drink 'em, right?" He snapped a chocolate bar into existence and began munching away on it, looking over at the hunter expectantly.

Sam though for a moment before giving a small smile. "I feel…right. Like I'm doing a good thing. I didn't feel like this when I drank from Ruby. Or any other demon for that matter." He looked up at Gabe with a spark of curiosity in his eyes. "Why would you do this for me?"

The Trickster let out a little sigh. "No matter what you think, not everyone is out to get you, Sammy. Plus, I don't really want the world to end. Humans are too much fun." He tossed the wrapper into the trash can and made it, even though his eyes were still on Sam. "Especially you and your brother." He grinned then laid back on the bed. "This dose might make you a little dizzy so I'm gonna have you lay on the bed, alright?" He snapped his fingers, instantly turning the queen sized bed into a king size bed fit for an actual king. "Come on over here Gigantor."

Sam stood slowly from the chair he was sitting in and moved over to sit down beside Gabe. "How do I know you're not tricking me, too? I mean, this could all be some elaborate plan to turn me into some kind of mind slave or something."

"I'm a trickster but that doesn't mean I'm a complete asshole. Besides, if I turned you into a mind slave I'd have no use for you. You fight back; that's something I haven't seen in all the time I've been a trickster. I like that about you." Gabe pulled off his jacket to reveal a short sleeve black cotton shirt. He pulled the same dagger that he had yesterday out of thin air and moved to face the young hunter. "Lay down. I don't want my blood to drip all over this nice bedspread."

Sam did as he was told after grabbing a pillow and placing it under his head. His head rolled to look over at Gabe as the being drug the blade across his forearm. "Before we do this, can you tell me what you really are? I know you're not an actual trickster; you're more powerful than one."

"I can, but I won't. Like I said last night, it's not that important." Gabe replied as he looked over towards Sam and lifted his arm the hunter's mouth before letting the blood flow out. "If something happens to you while doing this then I'll tell you, but nothing will happen. It's impossible to get addicted to my blood, so you don't have to worry about that either." He let out a small noise as soon as Sam latched onto his arm.

Sam sucked on the wound eagerly. The taste was just as he remembered from the night before; sweet, otherworldly, warm, but tonight there was something different about it. He couldn't place it, but it made him feel good. It made him feel right. He made a small noise in the back of his throat as he gulped down another mouthful and pulled the arm closer. Gabe fell forward a little and placed a hand beside Sam's head to hold himself up. The Trickster's blood tinted with another strange emotion that made heat pool in his stomach. He traced his tongue along the cut, lapping at the blood.

"Well that's never happened before." The Trickster mumbled under his breath as he moved closer to the younger Winchester, watching the way Sam's body reacted to his blood. He'd only shared his blood with two other people and neither one of them had any kind of sexual reaction to the taste. Hell, he'd never been turned on by the exchanges either. But here, with Sam laid out and grasping Gabe's arm like a lifeline, he couldn't really help but feel aroused. "Sam. Sam, stop. Wait a minute." The Trickster tugged his arm a bit but the hunter just wouldn't let go. "I'm Gabriel, the archangel." He stated once he realized that Sam wasn't going to let go of his arm.

Sam's eyes flew open as he released Gabe's - _Gabriel's_ \- arm. He sputtered a second before sitting up on the bed, swaying sideways when vertigo hit him. " _What?_ " He asked incredulously, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open slightly.

"I told you if anything happened that I'd tell you who I really was. Something's different about this exchange. I've done this before and _that_ -" he gestured to the impressive bulge in Sam's pants, "has never happened."

Sam's face felt like it was on fire as he shifted himself to hide the bulge. "If it makes you feel any better, it happened when I drank Ruby's blood."

Gabriel stared at him a minute. "Why are you not freaking out? You're supposed to be stumbling over in fear that I could smite you for drinking my blood like it's some fine wine."

"If you were going to smite me, you would have done it already. You don't get mad unless I deny you." Sam replied confidently. "Besides, you pretty much forced me to drink your blood last night. You can't take this from me Gabriel. You promised I'd be clean of all demon blood."

The Trickster-turned-Archangel sighed. Sam was right, he brought this upon the human and he really had no other choice. Sam had already lost so much faith that his soul was almost completely black. Leaving Sam like this, which he had planned on doing the moment he revealed himself, would cause Sam to lose every bit of faith he had left. Gabriel needed that faith. Needed it like a human needed air.

He raised his arm again and reopened the cut. "Fine. But I'm leaving the moment this dose is through. You will not call me, you will not contact me in anyway, and you will not look for me. Understand?" It pained him to demand such things, but it was for Sam's own good. The hunter nodded slowly and laid back on the bed again.

Sam reached for Gabe - _Gabriel's-_ arm again and brought it to his lips. "Thank you." He said softly before covering the cut with his mouth and sucking hard. He thought about drawing this out as much as he could but figured the Archangel would be mad at him for it. He already had enough enemies, he didn't need an Archangel as one too.

Gabriel let his eyes slip closed as Sam drank from him. If he kept them opened, he'd see how Sam's eyes fluttered slightly, the way his throat worked around each gulp of blood, and the way the bulge was getting bigger with each exhale. Even though his eyes were closed he still knew Sam was getting sucked into the feeling of the archangel blood in his veins just by the way the bed moved every time he rolled his hips up against nothing and whined slightly.

Gabriel threw caution to the wind and moved to straddle Sam's hips. Sam made a startled little noise in his throat and experimentally thrust up against the Archangel. He would deny to the end of days that he did not make a girly keening noise at Sam's actions. His vocal cords betrayed him once again as the hunter moved to flip him on his back.

Sam hovered over the archangel, panting softly before moving the bleeding arm close and bending over to lap the blood up with kitten licks. He thrust his hips down against Gabriel's and grinned as the angel gasped softly. "Is this turning you on as much as it is me?" He glanced up at Gabriel with half lidded eyes as he moved his lips up the archangel's arm, leaving a trail of bloodied kisses in his wake. He pressed his hips down against Gabriel's and grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "You are, aren't you? I can feel it." He moved his hands down to spread Gabriel's legs and slide between them. "I didn't even know angels could pop boners."

"Ar-archangel. Oh _fuck-_ do that again." Gabriel demanded, groaning when Sam rolled his hips against his own roughly. "This isn't right. You're not- _fuck Sam -_ not supposed to be affected like this. We're not…not bonded."

Sam bent forward so he could whisper in Gabriel's ear. "Didn't know we had to be bonded to want to fuck each other." He nipped Gabe's earlobe before trailing stinging bites and soft kisses down the Archangel's neck. He let out a long slow moan as he ground his hips against the other's. "You can't say it wouldn't be nice to be fucked right now, Gabriel. Your dick's giving you away." He purred against Gabriel's collarbone. He moved his hands to push up the archangel's shirt and grinned when he sucked in a breath the angel didn't need. He heard a snap and grinned wider when he realized that Gabriel had snapped away his clothes. "Well, you aren't being very angelic right now." Sam stated as he moved lower to suck one of Gabe's nipples into his mouth.

"I never was much of an angel." Gabriel tilted the hunter's head up, away from his sensitive nipple and smirked. "Show me what Ruby was talking about when she told everyone how good she was getting fucked."

Sam couldn't even find it in him to be angry about Ruby anymore. Instead he flipped the Archangel- _he was about to be balls deep in an Archangel_ -over and moved to tug off his own pants when he heard a snap. "That must come in handy a lot." He said offhandedly as he moved a pillow under Gabe's hips. After arranging Gabriel like he wanted, he sat back on his heels and admired the piece of art in front of him. He could already feel Gabriel's tight ass clenching around him as he fucked him into the mattress, and that wasn't really helping his concentration at all.

Another click and there was a bottle of strawberry flavored lube in his hand. He couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out as he popped the cap and poured some over his fingers. After liberally coating his index and middle finger, he slid them down, trailing over Gabriel's balls slowly before circling his entrance a few times. Only when he heard a soft growl from the back of the Archangel's throat, did he slide a digit in slowly. Sam made a small choked off sound at the way Gabriel pushed back hungrily against his hand.

"Sam, you can't break me. Just do it before I flip you and force your cock in me." Gabriel growled through clenched teeth. He was focusing all his energy on not following through with his threat at the moment and couldn't help the small shocked sound that slipped out when the human crooked his finger and pressed against that small bundle of nerves that sent shockwaves up the Archangel's spine, causing him to arch off the bed. "You found it, now fuck it." Gabriel demanded, lifting his head to send a lust-filled glare Sam's way.

Sam smirked before sliding his finger out. "Impatient, aren't you? How long have you wanted this? Since Mystery Spot? Come on Gabe, tell me. Tell me how long you've been waiting to get my cock in your ass." Normally Sam wasn't one for dirty talk. He actually avoided it. Ruby would always try to get him to do it, but he just couldn't. He never really found the point in it. Until he saw Gabriel, the fucking _Archangel_ , spread eagle and squirming, all but begging for it. He just had to watch the being squirm just a little longer.

"Since the fucking college. I've waited since the little bastard that slow danced with fucking aliens for you to fuck me." Gabriel growled, pulling Sam down to press a rough, biting kiss against his lips. "And if you make me wait any fucking longer, I will strike you down, Samuel Winchester." He threatened, heat flashing behind his eyes as he placed another bruising kiss on the hunter's lips.

And really, Sam didn't want to find out if he would follow through with that threat or not, so he lined himself up and thrust deep into Gabriel's tight, warm hole. Sam saw stars, and feathers. Wait-feathers? His eyes focused more then widened until he was sure he thought his face would have been comical in any other situation.

Beneath him, Gabriel had arched up almost completely off the bed, but beneath Gabriel? Three sets of large, lavender tinted wings. It was, literally, the most beautiful thing Sam had ever laid his eyes on. He was completely awestruck by them, reaching up to touch the joint on the middle set of wings. Gabriel made a broken, choked off noise as Sam's fingers ran down the length of a feather, his touch light, but still there. "Sam…Sam, please." Gabriel whined softly, squirming at the soft touches. "Fuck me."

Sam just couldn't say no, or hold it off, any longer. Not after hearing how broken the Archangel sounded. And Sam did. He fucked Gabriel slow and hard, drinking in all the little noises the angel made. Gabriel pulled him into a kiss, this time without teeth, and begged Sam to move faster, harder. When Sam complied, he was rewarded with more sounds and movements from the wings. Mostly the tips twitched, but the rest of the wings would shudder and shake every other thrust or so, and Sam was entranced. He slid one hand up to grasp the bone of the middle wing, holding him up, while his other slipped down to stroke Gabriel's cock, matching the rhythm of his thrusts.

Gabriel was close. So close it almost hurt. Not his physical body, but something in him, about where his grace used to shine. This human was affecting him more than he first thought. He felt Sam's hand working his cock, and his wing joint, and all thought went out the window. That was the little push that Gabriel needed and suddenly he was arching off the bed, telling Sam to shut his eyes, and coming all over his stomach and Sam's hand.

Sam let out a soft, broken noise as Gabriel came, clenching around him. The wings stilled and tensed beneath his hand, twitching with the shockwaves from the angel's orgasm. He waited until Gabriel's light faded before cracking his eyes open. And he really should have left them closed. There was no way he could hold back his own release after seeing what a sweat, debauched mess Gabriel was. All he could think was, 'I did that' as he thrust one last time, deep inside the angel and came.

Gabriel wasn't normally one for cuddling, but when the big oaf on top of his had the decency to at least move to the other side before collapsing, Gabriel just couldn't help himself. Or so he told himself. With a slight wave of his hand, the sticky mess was clean and the bed had new silk sheets on them. His wings spread out behind him, stretching to their full length in the room, which Gabriel had mojo'd to fit them. "Do the wings make everything more believable?"

"Sorta…I had already believed you, but yeah…they help." Sam replied gruffly, wrapping an arm around the angel's waist. He pulled the Archangel closer and nuzzled into his hair. "Even though you've been sweating, you still smell like chocolate." He paused, pulling back to look down at Gabriel. "And sex." He pulled the sheet up their body and kissed Gabriel softly. "Stay tonight. We need to have a serious conversation in the morning."

"Ugh…Let's avoid it. You Winchester's are good at avoiding things." Gabriel replied after he pulled back from the kiss a little. He smiled a bit, it may have been genuine or it could have just been a variation of his smirk, but he swears he actually smiled; before leaning back in to kiss Sam again. "I'll stay." He said softly as he watched the hunter's eyes droop then close as he drifted off.

"You're clean now. Now let's see if we can steer you off the path my brothers want for you, shall we?" Gabriel added softly before closing his eyes and laying his head down, not to sleep but to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is complete :D!

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. This was a prompt given to me about two years ago for someone on tumblr. It was supposed to be a drabble, and turned into this.


End file.
